yugiohdecksfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:RdDatosI
} |ICARUSATTACK = Ataque de ÍcaroIcarus Attackcarta de trampatrampanormal |ICEBEASTZEROFYNE = Bestia de Hielo ZerofyneIce Beast Zerofynemonstruo xyzaguabestia alada420002200 |ICEHAND = Mano de HieloIce Handmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua414001600 |ICEMASTER = Amo del HieloIce Mastermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros825002000 |ICEPRINCESSZEREORT = Princesa del Hielo ZereortIce Princess Zereortmonstruo xyzaguabestia alada525002100 |ICEQUEEN = Reina de HieloIce Queenmonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros829002100 |ICEWATER = Agua HeladaIce Watermonstruo normalaguaaqua31150900 |ICYCREVASSE = Grieta HeladaIcy Crevassecarta de trampatrampanormal |IDOLAFUERZAMAGICASUPREMA = Ido, la Fuerza Mágica SupremaIdo the Supreme Magical Forcemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio62200800 |IDOLAFUERZAMÁGICASUPREMA = Ido, la Fuerza Mágica SupremaIdo the Supreme Magical Forcemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio62200800 |IDOLODELOSMILOJOS = Ídolo de los Mil OjosThousand-Eyes Idolmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |ÍDOLODELOSMILOJOS = Ídolo de los Mil OjosThousand-Eyes Idolmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |IDOLOLLORON = Ídolo LlorónWeeping Idolmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca20500 |ÍDOLOLLORÓN = Ídolo LlorónWeeping Idolmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca20500 |IDOTHESUPREMEMAGICALFORCE = Ido, la Fuerza Mágica SupremaIdo the Supreme Magical Forcemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio62200800 |IGNICIONENCADENA = Ignición en CadenaChain Ignitioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |IGNICIÓNENCADENA = Ignición en CadenaChain Ignitioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |IGNISESPIRITUDELLAMA = Ignis, Espíritu de LlamaFlame Spirit Ignismonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001200 |IGNISESPÍRITUDELLAMA = Ignis, Espíritu de LlamaFlame Spirit Ignismonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001200 |IGNISLAVALVAL = Ignis LavalvalLavalval Ignismonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero318001400 |IGNITIONBEASTVOLCANNON = Volcañón, la Bestia ArdienteIgnition Beast Volcannonmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina623001600 |IGNOBLEKNIGHTOFBLACKLAUNDSALLYN = Innoble Caballero de Negro LaundsallynIgnoble Knight of Black Laundsallynmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero52000800 |IGNOBLEKNIGHTOFHIGHLAUNDSALLYN = Innoble Caballero del Alto LaundsallynIgnoble Knight of High Laundsallynmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero52100900 |IGUALADORDEVIDA = Igualador de VidaLife Equalizercarta de trampatrampanormal |ILBLUD = Mala SangreIl Bludmonstruo géminisoscuridadzombi62100800 |ILUMINACION = IluminaciónEnlightenmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |ILUMINACIÓN = IluminaciónEnlightenmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |ILUSIONDEBURBUJA = Ilusión de BurbujaBubble Illusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ILUSIÓNDEBURBUJA = Ilusión de BurbujaBubble Illusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ILUSIONDELAESTRELLAMAGICA = Ilusión de la Estrella MágicaMagical Star Illusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ILUSIÓNDELAESTRELLAMÁGICA = Ilusión de la Estrella MágicaMagical Star Illusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ILUSIONDELAQUAESPEJO = Ilusión del AquaespejoAquamirror Illusioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ILUSIÓNDELAQUAESPEJO = Ilusión del AquaespejoAquamirror Illusioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ILUSIONGLORIOSA = Ilusión GloriosaGlorious Illusioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ILUSIÓNGLORIOSA = Ilusión GloriosaGlorious Illusioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ILUSIONISTADEOJOSOSCUROS = Ilusionista de Ojos OscurosDark-Eyes Illusionistmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros201400 |ILUSIONOSCURA = Ilusión OscuraDark Illusioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ILUSIÓNOSCURA = Ilusión OscuraDark Illusioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ILLUSIONISTFACELESSMAGE = Mago Ilusionista sin RostroIllusionist Faceless Magemonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros512002200 |ILLUSORYSNATCHER = Carterista IlusorioIllusory Snatchermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio724001000 |ILLWITCH = Bruja EnfermaIll Witchmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros516001500 |IMAGENDELPASADO = Imagen del PasadoPast Imagecarta de trampatrampanormal |IMAIRUKA = ImairukaImairukamonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina210001000 |IMANSINCRO = Imán SincroSynchro Magnetmonstruo cantantetierramáquina31000600 |IMÁNSINCRO = Imán SincroSynchro Magnetmonstruo cantantetierramáquina31000600 |IMITACIONDEINSECTO = Imitación de InsectoInsect Imitationcarta mágicamágicanormal |IMITACIÓNDEINSECTO = Imitación de InsectoInsect Imitationcarta mágicamágicanormal |IMITADOR = ImitadorCopycatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros100 |IMMORTALRULER = Gobernante InmortalImmortal Rulermonstruo de efectotierrazombi41800200 |IMPACTADORTELEQUINETICO = Impactador TelequinéticoTelekinetic Shockermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41700700 |IMPACTADORTELEQUINÉTICO = Impactador TelequinéticoTelekinetic Shockermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41700700 |IMPACTOCIBEROSCURO = ¡Impacto Ciberoscuro!Cyberdark Impact!carta mágicamágicanormal |IMPACTODEMETEORODEHADA = Impacto de Meteoro de HadaFairy Meteor Crushcarta mágicamágicade equipo |IMPACTOJURRAC = Impacto JurracJurrac Impactcarta de trampatrampanormal |IMPENETRABLEATTACK = Ataque ImpenetrableImpenetrable Attackcarta de trampatrampanormal |IMPENETRABLEFORMATION = Formación ImpenetrableImpenetrable Formationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |IMPERIALCUSTOM = Costumbre ImperialImperial Customcarta de trampatrampacontinua |IMPERIALIRONWALL = Muralla de Hierro ImperialImperial Iron Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |IMPERIALORDER = Orden ImperialImperial Ordercarta de trampatrampacontinua |IMPERIALTOMBSOFNECROVALLEY = Tumbas Imperiales del NecrovalleImperial Tombs of Necrovalleycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |IMPRISONEDQUEENARCHFIEND = Reina Archidemonio EncarceladaImprisoned Queen Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio826001700 |IMPULSODESOMBRA = Impulso de SombraShadow Impulsecarta de trampatrampanormal |IMPULSOLIMITE = Impulso LímiteLimit Impulsecarta de trampatrampanormal |IMPULSOLÍMITE = Impulso LímiteLimit Impulsecarta de trampatrampanormal |IMPULSOPSI = Impulso PsiPsi-Impulsecarta mágicamágicanormal |INABAWHITERABBIT = Conejo Blanco InabaInaba White Rabbitmonstruo spirittierrabestia3700500 |INARIDEFUEGO = Inari de FuegoInari Firemonstruo de efectofuegopiro41500200 |INARIFIRE = Inari de FuegoInari Firemonstruo de efectofuegopiro41500200 |INCANDESCENTORDEAL = Suplicio IncandescenteIncandescent Ordealcarta mágicamágicade ritual |INCAUTADORDECRIATURA = Incautador de CriaturaCreature Seizurecarta mágicamágicanormal |INCINERADORINFERNAL = Incinerador InfernalInfernal Incineratormonstruo de efectofuegodemonio628001800 |INCUBADORDECELDASA = Incubador de Celdas "A""A" Cell Incubatorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |INCURSORDELHACHA = Incursor del HachaAxe Raidermonstruo normaltierraguerrero417001150 |INDOMITABLEFIGHTERLEILEI = Luchador Indomable Lei LeiIndomitable Fighter Lei Leimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia423000 |INDOMITABLEGLADIATORBEAST = Bestia Gladiador IndomableIndomitable Gladiator Beastcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INFAMEARCHIDEMONIOCOMEDORDELAINFAMIA = Infame Archidemonio Comedor de la InfamiaNefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousnessmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41500200 |INFANTEDRAGONDELFINALDELDESTINO = Infante Dragón del Final del DestinoDestiny End Dragoonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero1030003000 |INFANTEDRAGÓNDELFINALDELDESTINO = Infante Dragón del Final del DestinoDestiny End Dragoonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero1030003000 |INFANTERIAPESADADEATLANTIS = Infantería Pesada de AtlantisAtlantean Heavy Infantrymonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina201600 |INFANTERÍAPESADADEATLANTIS = Infantería Pesada de AtlantisAtlantean Heavy Infantrymonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina201600 |INFANTESMONTADOSDEATLANTIS = Infantes Montados de AtlantisAtlantean Dragoonsmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina418000 |INFECCIONDEGERMENES = Infección de GermenesGerm Infectioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |INFECCIÓNDEGERMENES = Infección de GermenesGerm Infectioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |INFECCIONDEINFESTACION = Infección de InfestaciónInfestation Infectioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |INFECCIÓNDEINFESTACIÓN = Infección de InfestaciónInfestation Infectioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |INFECTEDMAIL = Correo InfectadoInfected Mailcarta mágicamágicacontinua |INFERNALDRAGON = Dragón InfernalInfernal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón420000 |INFERNALFLAMEEMPEROR = Emperador de la Llama InfernalInfernal Flame Emperormonstruo de efectofuegopiro927001600 |INFERNALFLAMEVIXEN = Diabólica de la Llama InfernalInfernal Flame Vixenmonstruo xyzfuegopiro422002000 |INFERNALINCINERATOR = Incinerador InfernalInfernal Incineratormonstruo de efectofuegodemonio628001800 |INFERNALQUEENARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Reina InfernalInfernalqueen Archfiendmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio49001500 |INFERNITYARCHER = Arquero InférnicoInfernity Archermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio620001000 |INFERNITYARCHFIEND = Archidemonio InférnicoInfernity Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001200 |INFERNITYAVENGER = Vengador InférnicoInfernity Avengermonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio100 |INFERNITYBARRIER = Barrera InférnicaInfernity Barriercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |INFERNITYBEAST = Bestia InférnicaInfernity Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia316001200 |INFERNITYBEETLE = Escarabajo InférnicoInfernity Beetlemonstruo cantanteoscuridadinsecto212000 |INFERNITYBREAK = Escape InférnicoInfernity Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |INFERNITYDESTROYER = Destructor InférnicoInfernity Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio623001000 |INFERNITYDOOMDRAGON = Dragón Inférnico de la PerdiciónInfernity Doom Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002400 |INFERNITYDWARF = Enano InférnicoInfernity Dwarfmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2800500 |INFERNITYFORCE = Fuerza InférnicaInfernity Forcecarta de trampatrampanormal |INFERNITYGENERAL = General InférnicoInfernity Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio727001500 |INFERNITYGUARDIAN = Guardián InférnicoInfernity Guardianmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001700 |INFERNITYINFERNO = Infierno InférnicoInfernity Infernocarta de trampatrampanormal |INFERNITYKNIGHT = Caballero InférnicoInfernity Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31400400 |INFERNITYLAUNCHER = Lanzador InférnicoInfernity Launchercarta mágicamágicacontinua |INFERNITYMIRAGE = Espejismo InférnicoInfernity Miragemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |INFERNITYNECROMANCER = Nigromante InférnicoInfernity Necromancermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio302000 |INFERNITYRANDOMIZER = Generador de Azar InférnicoInfernity Randomizermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero19000 |INFERNITYREFLECTOR = Reflector InférnicoInfernity Reflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |INFERNO = InfernoInfernomonstruo de efectofuegopiro411001900 |INFERNOFIREBLAST = Descarga de Fuego InfernalInferno Fire Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |INFERNOIDADRAMELECH = Infernoide AdramelecInfernoid Adramelechmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio8 |INFERNOIDBEELZEBUL = Infernoide BelcebulInfernoid Beelzebulmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio202000 |INFERNOIDEADRAMELEC = Infernoide AdramelecInfernoid Adramelechmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio8 |INFERNOIDEBELCEBUL = Infernoide BelcebulInfernoid Beelzebulmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio202000 |INFERNOIDELUCIFUGUS = Infernoide LucifugusInfernoid Lucifugusmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio316000 |INFERNOIDENEHEMOT = Infernoide NehemotInfernoid Nehemothmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio1030003000 |INFERNOIDLUCIFUGUS = Infernoide LucifugusInfernoid Lucifugusmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio316000 |INFERNOIDNEHEMOTH = Infernoide NehemotInfernoid Nehemothmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio1030003000 |INFERNORECKLESSSUMMON = Invocación Temeraria del InfiernoInferno Reckless Summoncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INFERNOTEMPEST = Tempestad del InfiernoInferno Tempestcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INFESTATIONINFECTION = Infección de InfestaciónInfestation Infectioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |INFESTATIONPANDEMIC = Pandemia de InfestaciónInfestation Pandemiccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INFESTATIONRIPPLES = Ondas de InfestaciónInfestation Ripplescarta de trampatrampanormal |INFESTATIONTERMINUS = Terminus de InfestaciónInfestation Terminuscarta de trampatrampanormal |INFESTATIONTOOL = Herramienta de InfestaciónInfestation Toolcarta de trampatrampanormal |INFESTATIONWAVE = Ola de InfestaciónInfestation Wavecarta de trampatrampanormal |INFIERNOINFERNICO = Infierno InférnicoInfernity Infernocarta de trampatrampanormal |INFIERNOINFÉRNICO = Infierno InférnicoInfernity Infernocarta de trampatrampanormal |INFILTRADORALIENIGENA = Infiltrador AlienígenaAlien Infiltratormonstruo de efectotierrareptil2800500 |INFILTRADORALIENÍGENA = Infiltrador AlienígenaAlien Infiltratormonstruo de efectotierrareptil2800500 |INFINIDADDELCAOS = Infinidad del CaosChaos Infinitycarta de trampatrampanormal |INFINITECARDS = Cartas InfinitasInfinite Cardscarta mágicamágicacontinua |INFINITEDISMISSAL = Despido InfinitoInfinite Dismissalcarta de trampatrampacontinua |INFINITOOSCURO = Infinito OscuroInfinity Darkmonstruo géminisoscuridaddemonio415001200 |INFINITYDARK = Infinito OscuroInfinity Darkmonstruo géminisoscuridaddemonio415001200 |INFLUENCEDRAGON = Dragón de la InfluenciaInfluence Dragonmonstruo cantantevientodragón3300900 |INFORMEDELCLIMA = Informe del ClimaWeather Reportmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua49501500 |INFORMERSPIDER = Araña InformanteInformer Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto45001800 |INFORTUNIO = InfortunioMisfortunecarta mágicamágicanormal |INGENIERODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Ingeniero de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Engineermonstruo de efectotierramáquina515001500 |INGUNARCABALLERODEHADAS = Ingunar, Caballero de HadasFairy Knight Ingunarmonstruo xyztierraplanta622003000 |INHERITEDFORTUNE = Fortuna HeredadaInherited Fortunecarta de trampatrampanormal |INJECTIONFAIRYLILY = Hada de la Inyección LilyInjection Fairy Lilymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros34001500 |INMATO = PresomateInmatomonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta31400800 |INMORTALTERRESTRECCARAYHUA = Inmortal Terrestre CcarayhuaEarthbound Immortal Ccarayhuamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1028001800 |INMORTALTERRESTREURU = Inmortal Terrestre UruEarthbound Immortal Urumonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto1030003000 |INMORTALTERRESTREWIRAQOCHARASCA = Inmortal Terrestre Wiraqocha RascaEarthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rascamonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada10100100 |INNOBLECABALLERODELALTOLAUNDSALLYN = Innoble Caballero del Alto LaundsallynIgnoble Knight of High Laundsallynmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero52100900 |INNOBLECABALLERODENEGROLAUNDSALLYN = Innoble Caballero de Negro LaundsallynIgnoble Knight of Black Laundsallynmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero52000800 |INPACHI = InpachiInpachimonstruo normaltierramáquina416001900 |INPACHIARDIENTE = Inpachi ArdienteBlazing Inpachimonstruo normalfuegopiro418500 |INPACHIDECARBON = Inpachi de CarbónCharcoal Inpachimonstruo normalfuegopiro11002100 |INPACHIDECARBÓN = Inpachi de CarbónCharcoal Inpachimonstruo normalfuegopiro11002100 |INPACHIMADERABORG = Inpachi MaderaborgWoodborg Inpachimonstruo normalfuegomáquina55002500 |INSECTARMORWITHLASERCANNON = Armadura Insecto con Cañón LáserInsect Armor with Laser Cannoncarta mágicamágicade equipo |INSECTBARRIER = Barrera de InsectosInsect Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |INSECTIMITATION = Imitación de InsectoInsect Imitationcarta mágicamágicanormal |INSECTKNIGHT = Caballero InsectoInsect Knightmonstruo normaltierrainsecto419001500 |INSECTNEGLECT = Descuido de InsectosInsect Neglectcarta mágicamágicacontinua |INSECTOACORAZADODEMETAL = Insecto Acorazado de MetalMetal Armored Bugmonstruo normaltierrainsecto828001500 |INSECTOAULLADOR = Insecto AulladorHowling Insectmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto312001300 |INSECTOBASICO = Insecto BásicoBasic Insectmonstruo normaltierrainsecto2500700 |INSECTOBÁSICO = Insecto BásicoBasic Insectmonstruo normaltierrainsecto2500700 |INSECTOCOMEHOMBRES = Insecto Come-HombresMan-Eater Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2450600 |INSECTOCOMENOBLES = Insecto Come-NoblesNobleman-Eater Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto59001200 |INSECTODEFINITIVOLV1 = Insecto Definitivo LV1Ultimate Insect LV1monstruo de efectovientoinsecto100 |INSECTODEFINITIVOLV3 = Insecto Definitivo LV3Ultimate Insect LV3monstruo de efectovientoinsecto31400900 |INSECTODEFINITIVOLV5 = Insecto Definitivo LV5Ultimate Insect LV5monstruo de efectovientoinsecto52300900 |INSECTODEFINITIVOLV7 = Insecto Definitivo LV7Ultimate Insect LV7monstruo de efectovientoinsecto726001500 |INSECTODELARESONANCIA = Insecto de la ResonanciaResonance Insectmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto41000700 |INSECTODELARSENAL = Insecto del ArsenalArsenal Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto320002000 |INSECTOGRANDE = Insecto GrandeBig Insectmonstruo normaltierrainsecto412001500 |INSECTOINTOXICADODELABARRERADEHIELO = Insecto Intoxicado de la Barrera de HieloNumbing Grub in the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguainsecto413001800 |INSECTOMOTOSIERRA = Insecto MotosierraChainsaw Insectmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto424000 |INSECTOSILENCIOSO = Insecto SilenciosoSilent Insectmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2200300 |INSECTPRINCESS = Princesa InsectoInsect Princessmonstruo de efectovientoinsecto619001200 |INSECTQUEEN = Reina InsectoInsect Queenmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto722002400 |INSECTSOLDIERSOFTHESKY = Soldados Insectos del CieloInsect Soldiers of the Skymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto31000800 |INSONORIZADO = InsonorizadoSoundproofedcarta mágicamágicanormal |INSPECCION = InspecciónInspectioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |INSPECCIÓN = InspecciónInspectioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |INSPECTION = InspecciónInspectioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |INSPIRACION = InspiraciónInspirationcarta de trampatrampanormal |INSPIRACIÓN = InspiraciónInspirationcarta de trampatrampanormal |INSPIRATION = InspiraciónInspirationcarta de trampatrampanormal |INSTANTFUSION = Fusión InstantáneaInstant Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |INSTANTNEOSPACE = Neoespacio InstantáneoInstant Neo Spacecarta mágicamágicade equipo |INSTINTODEBATALLA = Instinto de BatallaBattle Instinctcarta de trampatrampanormal |INSTINTODECAZA = Instinto de CazaHunting Instinctcarta de trampatrampanormal |INSTINTODESUPERVIVENCIA = Instinto de SupervivenciaSurvival Instinctcarta de trampatrampanormal |INTERCAMBIO = IntercambioExchangecarta mágicamágicanormal |INTERCAMBIODEALMAS = Intercambio de AlmasSoul Exchangecarta mágicamágicanormal |INTERCAMBIODECRIATURA = Intercambio de CriaturaCreature Swapcarta mágicamágicanormal |INTERCAMBIODELALMADELABESTIA = Intercambio del Alma de la BestiaBeast Soul Swapcarta de trampatrampanormal |INTERCAMBIODELDIAYLANOCHE = Intercambio del Día y la NocheExchange of Night and Daycarta de trampatrampacontinua |INTERCAMBIODELDÍAYLANOCHE = Intercambio del Día y la NocheExchange of Night and Daycarta de trampatrampacontinua |INTERCEPT = InterceptarInterceptcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |INTERCEPTAR = InterceptarInterceptcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |INTERCEPTOMATE = InterceptomateInterceptomatomonstruo de efectotierraplanta2800800 |INTERCEPTOMATO = InterceptomateInterceptomatomonstruo de efectotierraplanta2800800 |INTERCEPTORARCHIDEMONIO = Interceptor ArchidemonioArchfiend Interceptormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio414001600 |INTERCEPTWAVE = Ola InterceptadoraIntercept Wavecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INTERDIMENSIONALMATTERTRANSPORTER = Transportador de Materia InterdimensionalInterdimensional Matter Transportercarta de trampatrampanormal |INTERDIMENSIONALWARP = Distorsión InterdimensionalInterdimensional Warpcarta de trampatrampanormal |INTERPLANETARYINVADERA = Invasor Interplanetario "A"Interplanetary Invader "A"monstruo de efectoluzreptil10500 |INTERPLANETARYPURPLYTHORNYBEAST = Bestia InterplanetariopurpuraespinosaInterplanetarypurplythorny Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia511002200 |INTERPLANETARYPURPLYTHORNYDRAGON = Dragón InterplanetariopúrpuraespinosoInterplanetarypurplythorny Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón522001100 |INTERRUPTORDESENET = Interruptor de SenetSenet Switchcarta mágicamágicacontinua |INTERVENCIONTELEFONICA = Intervención TelefónicaWiretapcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |INTERVENCIÓNTELEFÓNICA = Intervención TelefónicaWiretapcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |INTOTHEVOID = Hacia el VacíoInto the Voidcarta mágicamágicanormal |INTRIGUESHIELD = Escudo de la IntrigaIntrigue Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |INTRODUCCIONALACORTESIA = Introducción a la CortesíaIntroduction to Gallantrycarta de trampatrampanormal |INTRODUCCIÓNALACORTESÍA = Introducción a la CortesíaIntroduction to Gallantrycarta de trampatrampanormal |INTRODUCTIONTOGALLANTRY = Introducción a la CortesíaIntroduction to Gallantrycarta de trampatrampanormal |INVADERFROMANOTHERDIMENSION = Invasor de Otra DimensiónInvader from Another Dimensionmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio49501400 |INVADEROFDARKNESS = Invasor de la OscurdidadInvader of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio829002500 |INVADEROFTHETHRONE = Invasora del TronoInvader of the Thronemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero413501700 |INVALIDACIONXYZ = Invalidación XyzXyz Overridecarta mágicamágicade campo |INVALIDACIÓNXYZ = Invalidación XyzXyz Overridecarta mágicamágicade campo |INVASIONDELLAMAS = Invasión de LlamasInvasion of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro313001200 |INVASIÓNDELLAMAS = Invasión de LlamasInvasion of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro313001200 |INVASIONOFFLAMES = Invasión de LlamasInvasion of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro313001200 |INVASORADELTRONO = Invasora del TronoInvader of the Thronemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero413501700 |INVASORDELAOSCURDIDAD = Invasor de la OscurdidadInvader of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio829002500 |INVASORDEOTRADIMENSION = Invasor de Otra DimensiónInvader from Another Dimensionmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio49501400 |INVASORDEOTRADIMENSIÓN = Invasor de Otra DimensiónInvader from Another Dimensionmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio49501400 |INVASORINTERPLANETARIOA = Invasor Interplanetario "A"Interplanetary Invader "A"monstruo de efectoluzreptil10500 |INVASORPODEROSO = Invasor PoderosoPower Invadermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio522000 |INVERSEUNIVERSE = Universo InversoInverse Universecarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIONDELASUERTE = Inversión de la SuerteReversal of Fatecarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIÓNDELASUERTE = Inversión de la SuerteReversal of Fatecarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIONDESEPULTURAS = Inversión de SepulturasExchange of the Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIÓNDESEPULTURAS = Inversión de SepulturasExchange of the Spiritcarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIONDIMENSIONAL = Inversión DimensionalDimensional Inversioncarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIÓNDIMENSIONAL = Inversión DimensionalDimensional Inversioncarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIONXYZ = Inversión XyzXyz Reversalcarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERSIÓNXYZ = Inversión XyzXyz Reversalcarta de trampatrampanormal |INVERTIRELLIMITE = Invertir el LímiteLimit Reversecarta de trampatrampacontinua |INVERTIRELLÍMITE = Invertir el LímiteLimit Reversecarta de trampatrampacontinua |INVIGORATION = TonificaciónInvigorationcarta mágicamágicade equipo |INVITACIONAUNSUEÑOOSCURO = Invitación a un Sueño OscuroInvitation to a Dark Sleepmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros515001800 |INVITACIÓNAUNSUEÑOOSCURO = Invitación a un Sueño OscuroInvitation to a Dark Sleepmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros515001800 |INVITACIONDELCRANEO = Invitación del CráneoSkull Invitationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |INVITACIÓNDELCRÁNEO = Invitación del CráneoSkull Invitationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |INVITACIONDELESPIRITU = Invitación del EspírituSpirit's Invitationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |INVITACIÓNDELESPÍRITU = Invitación del EspírituSpirit's Invitationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |INVITACIONDELOSESPIRITUSTERRESTRES = Invitación de los Espíritus TerrestresCall of the Earthboundcarta de trampatrampanormal |INVITACIÓNDELOSESPÍRITUSTERRESTRES = Invitación de los Espíritus TerrestresCall of the Earthboundcarta de trampatrampanormal |INVITATIONTOADARKSLEEP = Invitación a un Sueño OscuroInvitation to a Dark Sleepmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros515001800 |INVOCACIONDISPARADA = Invocación DisparadaTriggered Summoncarta de trampatrampanormal |INVOCACIÓNDISPARADA = Invocación DisparadaTriggered Summoncarta de trampatrampanormal |INVOCACIONDOBLE = Invocación DobleDouble Summoncarta mágicamágicanormal |INVOCACIÓNDOBLE = Invocación DobleDouble Summoncarta mágicamágicanormal |INVOCACIONENCADENA = Invocación en CadenaChain Summoningcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INVOCACIÓNENCADENA = Invocación en CadenaChain Summoningcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INVOCACIONSUBREPTICIA = Invocación SubrepticiaSlip Summoncarta de trampatrampanormal |INVOCACIÓNSUBREPTICIA = Invocación SubrepticiaSlip Summoncarta de trampatrampanormal |INVOCACIONTEMERARIADELINFIERNO = Invocación Temeraria del InfiernoInferno Reckless Summoncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INVOCACIÓNTEMERARIADELINFIERNO = Invocación Temeraria del InfiernoInferno Reckless Summoncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |INVOCADORADELAGOLONDRINAROJA = Invocadora de la Golondrina RojaRed Sparrow Summonermonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros416001300 |INVOCADORDEGEMINIS = Invocador de GéminisGemini Summonermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros415000 |INVOCADORDEGÉMINIS = Invocador de GéminisGemini Summonermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros415000 |INVOCADORDEILUSIONES = Invocador de IlusionesSummoner of Illusionsmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros3800900 |INVOCADORDELARSENAL = Invocador del ArsenalArsenal Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros416001600 |INVOCADORDELATORTUGAVERDE = Invocador de la Tortuga VerdeGreen Turtle Summonermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros34001500 |INVOCADORDELDRAGONAZUL = Invocador del Dragón AzulBlue Dragon Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros41500600 |INVOCADORDELDRAGÓNAZUL = Invocador del Dragón AzulBlue Dragon Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros41500600 |INVOCADORDELDRAGONDORADO = Invocador del Dragón DoradoGolden Dragon Summonermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |INVOCADORDELDRAGÓNDORADO = Invocador del Dragón DoradoGolden Dragon Summonermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |INVOCADORDELTIGREBLANCO = Invocador del Tigre BlancoWhite Tiger Summonermonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001700 |INVOCADORNOVA = Invocador NovaNova Summonermonstruo de efectoluzhada41400800 |INVOCADORSABLEXM = Invocador Sable-X-MM-X-Saber Invokermonstruo xyztierraguerrero31600500 |INVOCARNUBE = Invocar NubeSummon Cloudcarta mágicamágicacontinua |INYECTORDEPODER = Inyector de PoderPower Injectormonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico413001400 |INZECTACIONFINAL = Inzectación FinalFinal Inzektioncarta mágicamágicanormal |INZECTACIÓNFINAL = Inzectación FinalFinal Inzektioncarta mágicamágicanormal |INZEKTORANT = Hormiga InzektorInzektor Antmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto3200600 |INZEKTORAXEZEKTAHAWK = Hacha Inzektor - ZekthalcónInzektor Axe - Zektahawkcarta mágicamágicade equipo |INZEKTORCENTIPEDE = Ciempiés InzektorInzektor Centipedemonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto316001200 |INZEKTORCROSSBOWZEKTARROW = Ballesta InzektorInzektor Crossbow - Zektarrowcarta mágicamágicade equipo |INZEKTORDRAGONFLY = Libélula InzektorInzektor Dragonflymonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto310001800 |INZEKTOREARWIG = Tijereta InzektorInzektor Earwigmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto410001000 |INZEKTOREXABEETLE = Exa-Escarabajo InzektorInzektor Exa-Beetlemonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto610001000 |INZEKTOREXAESCARABAJO = Inzektor Exa-EscarabajoInzektor Exa-Stagmonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto5800800 |INZEKTOREXASTAG = Inzektor Exa-EscarabajoInzektor Exa-Stagmonstruo xyzoscuridadinsecto5800800 |INZEKTORFIREFLY = Luciérnaga InzektorInzektor Fireflymonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto1100100 |INZEKTORGAUNTLET = Guantelete InzektorInzektor Gauntletcarta de trampatrampanormal |INZEKTORGIGACRICKET = Giga-Grillo InzektorInzektor Giga-Cricketmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto520001300 |INZEKTORGIGAMANTIS = Giga-Mantis InzektorInzektor Giga Mantismonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto624000 |INZEKTORGIGAWEEVIL = Giga-Gorgojo InzektorInzektor Giga-Weevilmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto602600 |INZEKTORHOPPER = Saltamontes InzektorInzektor Hoppermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto417001400 |INZEKTORHORNET = Avispón InzektorInzektor Hornetmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto3500200 |INZEKTORLADYBUG = Coccinellidae InzektorInzektor Ladybugmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto2500100 |INZEKTORORB = Orbe InzektorInzektor Orbcarta de trampatrampanormal |INZEKTORSWORDZEKTKALIBER = Espada Inzektor - ZektkaliberInzektor Sword - Zektkalibercarta mágicamágicade equipo |INZEKTRONALIMENTADO = Inzektron AlimentadoPowered Inzektronmonstruo de sincroníaluzmáquina625001600 |IRADIVINA = Ira DivinaDivine Wrathcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |IRISLAMADRETIERRA = Iris, la Madre TierraIris, the Earth Mothermonstruo de efectoluzhada624001200 |IRISTHEEARTHMOTHER = Iris, la Madre TierraIris, the Earth Mothermonstruo de efectoluzhada624001200 |IRONBLACKSMITHKOTETSU = Herrero KotetsuIron Blacksmith Kotetsumonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia2500500 |IRONCALL = Llamada de HierroIron Callcarta mágicamágicanormal |IRONCOREARMOR = Armadura de Núcleo de HierroIron Core Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |IRONCOREIMMEDIATEDISPOSAL = Descarte Inmediato del Núcleo de HierroIron Core Immediate Disposalcarta mágicamágicanormal |IRONCORELUSTER = Lustre del Núcleo de HierroIron Core Lustercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |IRONCOREOFKOAKIMEIRU = Núcleo de Hierro de Koa'ki MeiruIron Core of Koa'ki Meirucarta mágicamágicanormal |IRONCORESPECIMENLAB = Laboratorio de Especímenes del Núcleo de HierroIron Core Specimen Labcarta mágicamágicade campo |IRONCHAINBLASTER = Disparador de Cadenas de HierroIron Chain Blastermonstruo de efectotierramáquina211000 |IRONCHAINCOIL = Bobina de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Coilmonstruo cantantetierramáquina311001600 |IRONCHAINDRAGON = Dragón de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón625001300 |IRONCHAINREPAIRMAN = Reparador de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Repairmanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001200 |IRONCHAINSNAKE = Serpiente de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Snakemonstruo de efectotierrareptil38001200 |IRONHAMMERTHEGIANT = Martillohierro el GiganteIronhammer the Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca89003500 |ISAACCABALLERODIVINO = Isaac, Caballero DivinoDivine Knight Ishzarkmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero623001800 |ISLANDTURTLE = Tortuga IslaIsland Turtlemonstruo normalaguaaqua411002000 |IVYSHACKLES = Grilletes de MarfilIvy Shacklescarta de trampatrampacontinua |IZANAGI = IzanagiIzanagimonstruo de efectovientohada622001000 |IZANAMI = IzanamiIzanamimonstruo spiritaguahada411001800 }}